The Boy From the Future (Back to the Future: Part I)
by Turtlerose555
Summary: After messing with a time turner that Fred and George found, Harry and his friends end up in the future where they meet Teddy Lupin. However, the future is threatened when Fenrir Greyback and his pack of werewolves invade Britain. Now, Teddy and Harry must team up to stop the danger before Teddy doesn't have his own future to live for.
1. The Time Turner

**One: The Time Turner**

Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore. With Umbridge ruling the school like it was her empire, the children suffered greatly. The only people who got a boost were the Slytherins. Umbridge loved the whole Slyrtherin House, and in turn, the Slytherins roamed the hallways like royalty.

Fred and George sulked in the Gryffindor Commons. This had put a damper in their joke shop plans. But they could no longer stand Umbridge, and decided that it would be best if they fled from the school, even if they didn't complete school, for that year had happened to be their last year at Hogwarts, and it wasn't going the way they wanted it to go. They had promised to try and have one more adventure before they left, but the way things are going now, that most likely wouldn't happen.

The twins got up and left the commons. As they walked down the corridors, they saw students suffering from Umbridge's rule. They saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies harassing a young, second-year Hufflepuff student. The twins wanted to give Draco a good beat down, but they knew that they couldn't do anything; Draco was a Prefect and could write them up. Besides, the last time they gave Draco a beat down, it caused theirs and Harry's removal from a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and ultimately being kicked off the team by Umbridge for 'Unnecessary fighting'.

They wondered outside into the courtyard, and sat down on the benches. They looked on at the students doing homework or just relaxing in the sun on that sunny Saturday morning. As they looked on, something in the grass glistened in the morning sunlight, and as it flashed, it caught George's eye.

"Woah…What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!"

George stood up and ran over to the spot where the shining object was. He picked it up and brought it back over to Fred. Fred hled up the object. It was a like a necklace, but the symbol at the base was like an hourglass. From their experience at Hogwarts, they knew it was a time turner. However, there was one question that surfaced.

"How did it get here?" Fred questioned.

"Could it be Hermione's?"

"No, couldn't be. Hermione returned hers to McGonagall at the end of the school year two years ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah…but then who would be stupid enough to just leave a time turner lying around?"

They stood there wondering, until a light bulb clicked on in Fred's head.

"George! Come with me!"

"Why?"

But instead of answering, Fred grabbed George's arm, and they ran back into the school, dodging confused students who looked at them in amazement. Fred didn't stop running until they reached the owlery. They kneeled over panting.

"What's…going…on…Fred?"

"You said…we should have…one more adventure…right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well…now…we can."

They stood up, and George looked at Fred.

"So, we're going back in time?"

Fred messed with the time turner, and a mischievous smile began to spread on his face.

"Why go back in time and alter our present…when we can get a sneak peek at our futures?"

"Ooooh…now _that's_ a good one!"

"Georgie, this is gonna be our best adventure yet!"

Fred put the time turner around their necks, gve it a bunch of turns, and the two of them stood there and watched as the room swirled them.


	2. Meeting George Weasley

**Two: Meeting George Weasley**

The room stopped swirling and the twins stood in a brighter looking owlery. They looked around, and noticed that the owlery was somewhat tidier. They left the room, and walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. The students walked in tight pacts, a look of fear etched on every last one of their faces.

"What's wrong with them?" George asked.

"I dunno…" Fred replied back.

They walked on until they stopped outside Professor McGonagall's office. They knew they shouldn't mess with time, but they had to see McGonagall. Fred opened the door to her classroom and they waslked inside. It looked somewhat new in the classroom, but it still had the same McGonagall touch to it.

"Professor?"

"Professor McGonagall?"

The door to her office opened up, and McGonagall stepped out. How far in time they went forward, they had no clue, but the majority of her hair was a light grey with brown highlights, and her face was a bit more wrinkled. She looked at the twins with a looked of surprise and worry.

"W-W-What are you two doing here?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Well professor," Fred started out.

"We just wanted to get a sneak peek at our futures, you see," George finished.

McGonagall ran out, and closed the door to the classroom, and then she turned to face the twins.

"Now is not a good time for you boys to be roaming around in a different time period!"

"What's wrong, professor?"

"I can't explain now, but I know who can."

She walked into her office, grabbed a sheet of paper, and brought it back to the twins.

"Go to this address here in London. The person there will be able to explain what's happening. Go into my office, and use the fireplace. The Floo Network is up and running."

The boys thanked her, took the paper, and went into her office. They stepped into the fireplace, then Fred ook some Floo Powder in his hand and yelled the address that was written on the paper.

"1061 Summerton Village!"

He threw the Floo powder onto the hearth, and the two of them went flying in a flame of green, spiraling past numerous grates until they flew out of the right one. They shook themselves off and looked around. The living room looked a bit homey; there were pictures lined up all around. However, they were all of George, Angelina, and the couple's newborn child. The pictures sparked some jealousy and anger from Fred; Angelina was Fred's current girlfriend. How did George end up getting her?

"How? How did you get _my_ girlfriend?"

"How should _I _know? It's just the future Fred!"

"Yeah! A future in which my girlfriend has a family with _you_!"

They heated up against each other, but just then, footsteps descended down the stairs. As the person came into view, he was adjusting his tie like he was going to work. He looked up at the twins, and instead of being in shock, he sported a small smile.

"Well, well. If it isn't myself and my brother!"

"Hello to you too, George," Fred greeted.

George chuckled. His flaming red hair came down to his neck, and was parted from his face. His goatee was neat, and there was barely a trace of freckles on his face. He looked at them with the slightest of interest.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to have one more adventure before we left Hogwarts," Fred answered.

"But we noticed that there's a shift in the atmosphere amongst the students at Hogwarts," George continued.

"So we went to McGonagall, and she told us that she couldn't explain what was going on, but that you could-"

"And she sent us here, and here we are."

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys what's up," The elder Weasley said. He sat down in his recliner, and the twins sat on the couch.

"It kinda started about six or seven years ago. Up in Romania, the werewolves began to get restless. The ringleader, Fenrir Greyback, ordered attacks on the Romanians, particularly all with wizard heritage or muggleborns with magical powers. They want to take over the Wizarding World in their own werewolf utopia. They've made it clear to us as well. Just last week, one of the students from Hogwarts was attacked and killed by one of Greyback's cronies."

"Woah…that's terrible," Fred said.

"Unbelievable…" George whispered.

"And what's worse," Elder George continued, "Is that it's rumored that Greyback and the werewolves plan on invading Britain to attack civilians, and that the Hogwarts attack was just the beginning…"

"How true are the rumors, George?" Fred asked.

But before Elder George could answer, the door rattled. Growling noises surrounded the house, and seemed to get louder with each passing second. Fred and George hid behind the couch, and Elder George took out his wand and aimed it at the front door. The growl reached its peak point, and whatever was outside let out a sharp grunt and broke down the front door, causing George to cry out.

"Holy shit—"


	3. Wolf Attack

**~Three: Wolf Attack~**

The door had been destroyed, and Elder Georg was tackled to the ground by something that lunged out at him. He was pinned down, and there was no mistaking the look of fear on his face as the figure growled and snarled into his face. He howled with laughter at the trembling Weasley.

"Ha! You don't stand a chance Weasley! Do you know who I am?"

"A-A-A werewolf, sir?"

"Correct! And do you know _who_ I am?"

"F-F-Fenrir G-Greyback, sir?"

"Too right! And do you know why I'm here?"

"I-I-I-I don't know, sir!"

He howled, and then snarled right into Elder George's face, all senses of teasing turning into pure anger.

"I'm here, Weasley," He growled, "Because my senses tell me that there are people in this house that shouldn't be here!"

He put his face in the air and started sniffing. Fred and George trembled and whimpered silently behind the couch. If Greyback were to find them, they'd be goners. Greyback moved off of Elder George, and began to sniff around the house. "If I find them, Weasley," He yelled out, "You will all be very, _very_ sorry!"

Greyback bounded up the stairs, and started tearing apart the rooms, desperate to find the people he was looking for. Elder George made to sit up, despite the pain from the claw marks in his shoulders. He checked to see if Greyback was out of site, before making a dash for the couch where Fred and George were hiding behind.

"You two need to get out of here!"

"No kidding!" Fred whispered aloud.

"But how?" George asked, "If we try to run, Greyback will find us!"

"Here," Elder George said urgently. "If you run out the front door, you might just buy yourself enough time to use the time-turned and get back to your own time!"

The three of them agreed on the plan and stood up from the couch. Unfortunately, as soon as they did, Greyback appeared from up the stairs, roaring in frustration.

"I SMELL INTRUDERS!" He roared.

He looked down and his eyes lit up in fury as he spotted Fred and George trembling in their spots.

"RUN!" Elder George shouted.

They barely had time to move. Greyback leaped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, snarling with fury. The three of them split up and Greyback made to corner Fred. Out of instinct, and from lessons from the Dumbledore's Army meetings, Fred whipped out his wand and yelled out the first spell that came to mind.

"_Sectemsempra_!"

A flash of dark green light shot out of Fred's wand, hitting Greyback square in the chest and sending him flying across the room. The spell caused his skin to open up with wounds gushing out blood. But whether it affected him or not didn't seem to matter, for Greyback was back up on his feet and began to charge at Fred. Fred cowered in fear, and used his arms to block his body.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Greyback stopped abruptly and was lifted into the air right before his hands and nails could claw Fred. Georg had yelled out the spell, and using his wand, he guided Greyback away from Fred's reach.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Fine! I will!"

He swished his wand hand, and Greyback went soaring into the wall…_hard_. He slammed into the wall with a loud grunt before sliding down, blood trickling down the side of his face. But five seconds later, he began to stir.

"Fred! George! Get out of here now! Use the Floo Network!"

The twins dashed for the fireplace, quickly grabbing Floo Powder, just as Greyback came around. He immediately began snarling, and dashed towards Elder George.

"HURRY YOU TWO!"

George threw the powder into the hearth and cried out the location.

"Professor McGonagall's office at Hogwarts!"

And they were engulfed in green flames, and sent spiraling upwards, the last scene at the Weasley house being Fenrir Greyback lunging and sinking his claws and teeth into Elder George's back.


End file.
